Technical Field
The disclosure relates techniques involving transactions over an intellectual property (IP) block serving one or more clients. One or more embodiments may apply to traffic injection virtualization, e.g., in System-on-Chip (SoC) technology.
Description of the Related Art
The growing complexity of applications running on modern SoCs and the desired flexibility of these devices stimulate an increasing interest for solutions offering the possibility to configure several features in a “post-silicon” step by programming the SoC through dedicated registers.
Complex SoCs embed several hardware and software IPs each implementing one or more specific functions.
These IPs may interface with the SoC interconnect through a specific interface component responsible for properly generating bus transactions with proper address, shape, etc. Such an interface component may be generically called a PLUG.